


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [66]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, Cecil and Carlos are playing with Carlos & Cecil's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Untitled  
>  **Prompt:** fall  
>  **Bonus?** n  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  217  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale (Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Kevin, Cecil and Carlos are playing with Carlos  & Cecil's daughter.

Cecil and Kevin are chasing after Anabel in the playground while Carlos observes. It's a little surprising how fast she's grown in only a few weeks, but Carlos trusts the confirmation from the other Night Vale residents that it's relatively normal development for them.

There's some giggling and a yelp and Carlos looks up to see Kevin topple off the edge of the rope bridge he and Cecil are climbing across with an overexaggerated flail that allows him to take Cecil down with him with an echoing yelp of surprise. Anabel's grinning above the two and Carlos realizes she has Kevin's sunglasses in one of her tentacles as she pulls herself toward the slide. Carlos shakes his head but gets involved by going to the bottom of the slide. "Anabel, come to Papá." 

He catches her at the bottom of the slide, then brings her over to where Cecil and Kevin are sitting in the sand and hands Kevin his sunglasses. "That was a dramatic fall there. You both in one piece?"

Kevin grins as he puts the sunglasses back on. "I'm fine. They tricked me, but it was still fun."

Cecil nods. "Me too. Didn't expect him to take me down with him, that's all."

Carlos grins. "I'm really glad you both are getting along now."


End file.
